


Undisclosed Desires

by my_medicinex



Series: Detroit: Become Gavin [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Androids, Bottom Gavin Reed, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Prequel, Rimming, Slice of Life, Smaccdaddy is Softdaddy, Sorry Not Sorry, You Can Stand Under My Umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_medicinex/pseuds/my_medicinex
Summary: "It had been a long time for Gavin. Over the years, he had left behind a trail of men and women, never quite finding the 'right' one. A few failed relationships during college, some flings while in the Police Academy - nothing stuck. And, he had always instigated any encounter - it was relieving to have Nine taking the lead. He was determined to follow wherever Nine was taking him."Gavin and Nine's first time - same universe as Past Curfew and Now or Never.Wanted to write their first sexy time encounter, but wasn't sure how to fit it into Now or Never. So here it is, my entirely selfish one-shot that I wrote to break up the Feels Train that NoN has had me on.





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by ChernaKat, with love.
> 
> Inspired by a very varied Deezer playlist and lack of sleep.

Nine remembered the first time he had wound up in Gavin Reed's bed.

It had been about four months since they were teamed up at the DPD, much to Gavin's initial dismay, on a particularly rainy March evening.  They were alone at the precinct, as all the others had headed home hours before.  Nine didn't mind, because Nine didn't exactly need much rest or have a family to return home to.  By now, he had moved into a small, sterile apartment near the detective's. He had told himself it was so that he could be within the most practical distance between the precinct and Gavin's apartment, if either needed his assistance.

Always pragmatic.

 "I noticed you walked this morning, Detective Reed. I brought an umbrella and my own residence is not too far from yours. Perhaps, I could accompany you on your walk? I wouldn't want for you to become unwell, walking in the rain," Nine offered.

Gavin knew it was a good idea to just accept the offer, because the android was probably right. Plus, he couldn't help admitting to himself that the idea of a few extra minutes alone with Nine seemed rather appealing.  "Alright, fine," he replied, curtly.  "Just remind me to bring my own tomorrow, it's supposed to be like this all week."

Nine smirked, "Of course, Detective."

The android had noticed that over the past few weeks, something between the two men had... changed.  Every once in a while, Nine would feel a gaze upon him - only to look up and see Gavin's grey eyes darting back towards his terminal.  When he'd lean over to explain something, he'd feel the man's body heat and heart race increase.  Strangely, the android found himself longing for these reactions.  He'd allow his fingers to brush against Gavin's hand when he'd grab a file from him; allowing himself to linger on its warmth.

While Nine did not enjoy it when humans had placed their hands on him, he couldn't help but feel... _something_... when he took the initiative to sneak a small moment of contact here and there, when it came to Gavin. Never once did the man shirk away from his touch.

As they made their way outside, Nine opened his large, black umbrella and waited for Gavin to join him underneath. Hesitatingly, the Detective joined him, blushing – knowing what they might look like to onlookers. Two men, sharing an umbrella, walking slowly home.

“Is everything alright, Detective?” Nine asked, noticing his partner’s sudden bashfulness.

“It’s fine, just… getting a little wet, that’s all,” Gavin replied, pulling his left arm closer to himself, as if to keep it more closely under the umbrella.

Nine’s eyebrow raised, he allowed himself to fall half a step behind. Pulling Gavin closely, he had his own arm wrapped around the man’s waist – where he kept it. “This should help,” the android stated, registering that familiar raise in heart rate he had come to enjoy; Gavin’s body-heat warming his arm. He let his hand settle just above where the man’s belt rested.

They remained quiet for the next few minutes, but Gavin didn’t pull away.

When they arrived at his apartment building, Gavin finally broke the silence, “Would you… like to come in? I mean. You walked all the way here, you might as well hang out for a minute.”

Nine was actually surprised by the invitation, but he showed no sign of it. “Of course, thank you,” he replied, following his partner inside. Eight floors later, the android was standing in the middle of Gavin’s living room. Where Nine’s apartment was bare, aside from the necessities, Gavin’s was much more lived-in.

Having tossed his coat and keys on the couch, Gavin apologized, “I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t really think about it, but I don’t have any Thirium here for you or anything.” The man looked around awkwardly, “So, what do you like to do when you’re not at work, anyways?” He had turned his head to the android at that point, grabbing himself a beer from the fridge.

“I read, listen to music… I like the way the bass feels,” Nine responded, heading over to Gavin’s sound-system. Flipping through old CDs, he put Leo Islo’s ‘Oh Dystopia’ on.

_**I'm too caught up. No matter how far, no matter how rough. If heaven, is close enough- I wanna find your love…** _ The song echoed around them, filling the silence.

“Guess I’m a little surprised, but I’m not sure why,” Gavin admitted, taking a sip of his drink. He had come to stand beside Nine, bobbing his head to the beat.

Nine looked over at his partner, usually so closed off, swaying and humming along with the track, “And, you? What does Gavin Reed do in his free time?”

Facing the android, Gavin stared for moment. He thought about how for the past few months, when he wasn’t at work, his hours were spent wondering what the android was doing; that his thoughts lingered on the shape of Nine’s lips, fingertips. That the idea of Nine wrapping his arm around his waist, again, sent tingles up and down his spine.

Looking up at Nine, he noticed the android’s steel-Grey eyes looked almost… _hungry_. Or, maybe it was just the thumping of the bass beside them and the courage from the bottle in his hand.

“Gavin?” Nine asked, having not received a reply from him.

Before he could get an answer, Gavin reached out with his free hand – grabbing Nine’s wrist. Despite being much smaller, the Detective was strong and he pulled Nine close enough that their faces almost touched, Gavin staring up into those steel-Grey eyes.

“What are you doing?” Nine asked, without pulling away.

Gavin blinked, as if waking from a stupor, “Sorry… that was… stupid of me.”

As he released Nine’s wrist and pulled away, Nine grabbed the bottle out of Gavin’s hand and placed it beside the stereo, “I asked you what you were doing. I never said to stop.”

Gavin’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth parted slightly, but no words came out. Only a staggered breath, as Nine took his partner’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips.

Softly kissing their tips, the android never broke eye contact with Gavin.

Taking a deep breath, Gavin watched as Nine shrugged off his own coat, letting it fall to the floor. Next, he eyed as each button was freed from his shirt, so slowly it was almost painful. Gavin could see Nine’s pale, perfect chest - the contrast of the unbuttoned black shirt making it impossible to look away.

Nine took Gavin’s hand again, placing it upon his chest, “I have never enjoyed being touched. But… I find myself wanting to feel you, be touched by you… I don’t know why.” He ran Gavin’s hand down his torso, “Do you want me to touch you, Gavin?”

Not able to find any words, all Gavin could do was release his hand from Nine’s grip. Uncertain, he began to pull his own shirt free from where it was tucked into his jeans, “I…”

“Here,” Nine cut him off, pulling the shirt over his partner’s head, “let me help you.”

Nine could see how irregular Gavin’s breathing was becoming, now that he was bare-chested. Where his own skin was pale and unblemished, Gavin’s had small patches of freckles and a hint of hair trailing from his navel and into his jeans. The android ran his fingertips across a constellation of freckles on Gavin’s collarbone, before leaning down to nibble it. He was rewarded for his effort with a shaky gasp and the desperate pull of his partner’s hand on his back.

It had been a long time for Gavin. Over the years, he had left behind a trail of men and women, never quite finding the “right” one. A few failed relationships during college, some flings while in the Police Academy - nothing stuck. And, he had always instigated any encounter - it was relieving to have Nine taking the lead. He was determined to follow wherever Nine was taking him.

A few more carefully placed kisses later and Gavin found himself being led to his sofa. The familiar leather of his jacket was under his head, Nine hovering over him.

“Off,” the android demanded, one hand on Gavin’s belt buckle.

Gavin could feel blood rushing to his face and his growing erection was straining against the denim of his jeans; he was more than happy to undo his belt buckle and take off his pants. Lifting his hips enough to slide his jeans off, Nine’s hands met his own, guiding the man’s pants off, followed by his boxers. The Detective was now fully exposed - cheeks red, lips parted.

Still clad in his unbuttoned shirt and black denim jeans, Nine ran his hands along the torso of the man below him, lingering as they found their way to his hips, sending an involuntary thrust from Gavin, accompanied with a soft moan.

Leaning down, Nine clasped the side of Gavin’s face, gingerly running a thumb over the corner of his lips. Then, the men collided as Nine pressed his lips against Gavin’s hungry mouth, the man’s tongue parting the android’s own. Nine pressed back, hand moving from the side of Gavin’s face to where it grabbed a handful of the man’s hair, jerking his head slightly backwards.

Gavin let out a guttural, needy moan.

Fascinated, Nine tugged again. This time, Gavin’s hands found their way to his naked cock, stroking his neglected erection.

“You like this?” Nine asks, forcefully pulling Gavin’s ass against his hips, so that the man’s calves were now resting on his lower back. “Hold on tightly,” he whispered, “We’re going to need a little more room.”

And, with that, Gavin was being carried to his bedroom, not questioning how Nine found it so easily or what they needed the extra space for. A moment later, he was set down on the foot of his bed, Nine kneeling before him; the android was tall enough that they were almost at eye-level this way.

“Lean back, get comfortable,” Nine said, running his smooth hands over Gavin’s thighs, pushing them apart.

Gavin moaned as he felt a rush of warm, pulsing pressure surround his cock. Peering down his torso, to where Nine knelt on the floor, he saw the android’s head bobbing up and down, eyes darting up to meet his own.

“Fuuuuck,” Gavin sighed, hands finding their way to Nine’s head, fingers entwining themselves in the android’s now unkempt brown hair.

Feeling the familiar tightness in his belly, Gavin’s breathing became more labored. A dewy mist of sweat covered him, so that he almost glistened in the faint light that hit them through the open bedroom door. His heart was racing.

Suddenly, Nine released Gavin’s cock from his mouth, standing up and unbuttoning his pants, as Gavin watched.

“You’re shaking,” Nine observed, noting how sensitive Gavin had become to his touch. He pulled his pants below his ass, freeing his own erection.

“Jesus,” Gavin uttered, taking in the android. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but this surpassed any expectations. Nine’s pulsing dick was longer and thicker than his own, the light reflecting off of what looked like a bead of precum on it’s tip.

Without needing any direction, Gavin began to scoot himself closer to his headboard.

Nine followed, after dropping his pants completely, where they landed on the floor with a soft thud. “Are you sure?” he asks Gavin.

With a slow nod, Gavin whispers, “Yes.” He spreads his legs apart, where Nine quickly filled the space between them. Reaching up an eager hand, Gavin ran his fingers across Nine’s chest, feeling that smooth, perfect skin. He still had on his shirt, but Gavin didn’t care – it was hot and it complimented the android’s skin beautifully.

Nine quickly disappeared again, laying flat on the bed, pulling Gavin slightly closer to his face. Gavin shuddered, feeling a wet tongue run around his entrance. The knot in his belly tightened again.

“Ahhh…” Gavin’s chest was heaving, as Nine’s tongue darted inside of him. He could feel Nine’s fingers digging into his thighs, his mouth bringing Gavin to the edge of release. “Please, more…” he finally managed to plea, breathless.

Nine emerged, again, kneeling between Gavin’s slowly bruising thighs – a small trail of fingerprints left on each side, where Nine had struggled to contain his own need.

Finding Gavin’s entrance, he pressed the tip of his aching cock against it. He steadied himself over his partner, one elbow resting beside the man’s head. Their lips touched again, until Nine’s head lurched backwards with a firm thrust of his hips into the man below him.

"Oh, fuck!” Gavin’s eyes closed tightly, as he bit his lower lip.

Nine thrust into Gavin again, with a shudder. His other elbow had dropped onto the bed, now. His movements were slow, steady.

Gavin began to rock his hips upwards, in tandem with Nine’s movements. He could feel the blanket below them straining. Wrapping a hand around Nine’s forearm, he felt the android tensing.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I don’t… want… to hurt you,” Nine struggled to reply, mouth agape and a soft blue glow beginning to peak out over his hands and torso.

“You won’t – I trust you,” Gavin had brought both hands to the sides of Nine’s face, forcing him to look into his eyes, “Please.”

Nine closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Gavin felt both of Nine’s hands lock together, tangled in his hair. The android’s eyes shot open, blazing with a visceral desire.

Nine slammed his cock into Gavin so hard, his head shot towards the headboard – he realized, now, that the android had placed his hands in such a way to protect his head from the hard wood. Thankful, Gavin began to rub his hands up Nine’s back, under his shirt, against his smooth, glowing skin.

The touch made Nine glow a bit brighter, the aura filling the room with a blue haze.

Gavin found it difficult to keep his eyes open, to admire it, as Nine’s pace quickened. He began thrusting even harder, as if he wanted to bury himself inside the man below him – to lose himself.

Close to his finish, Gavin gripped Nine’s shoulders, the chassis of Nine’s firm body below his hands, knuckles brushing the silky fabric of the android’s shirt. He dug his nails into Nine and was rewarded with a final, crushing thrust as Nine emptied his cock into him.

Gavin’s torso was covered with the warm, sticky contents of his own pulsing member.

Nine crumbled onto the bed, beside him. Gavin turned onto his side, facing his partner, “That was...”

“Amazing?” Nine asks, eyes closed and the hint of a smirk on his lips.

“You don’t always have to be so sure of yourself, you know,” Gavin sighs, falling backwards onto his pillow. “But, yeah. It was pretty fucking amazing.”

Nine chuckled, “Thank you…”  
  
“For what?” Gavin asked, puzzled. He couldn’t imagine what this Adonis lying on his bed could possibly have to thank him for. It had been too long since he had invited anyone home and nobody had left him such a delightfully wrecked mess as Nine had.

“For… showing me that… that I could trust somebody. That I could… do this,” Nine responded, leaning over Gavin and leaving a gentle kiss on the man’s forehead. “It means everything.”

Gavin could feel the blood pooling in his cheeks, again. “Not sure I’m following; I think I had to put my trust in you, if anything.” Gavin turned onto his belly, burying his face into his pillow, hiding the blush creeping over his cheeks.

Nine left a light kiss between Gavin’s shoulder blades, “You don’t have to hide it from me… it just means you’re human. And, one day I will explain to you what I meant. But, I do mean it, Gavin; thank you.”

Gavin rolled back around, facing the android, “I didn’t think I’d end up like this… with you, of all people.”

“Are you pleased, though? Do you want to… keep doing this?” Nine asks, brows furrowed.

Gavin pushed Nine over so that they were both on their sides, looking across at one another. Running a hand along Nine’s cheek, he answers, “Yeah… I think I’d like to do this again, sometime.”

Cupping his partner’s hand to his face, he brought Gavin’s palm to his lips, where he left a kiss, “Good. I want to keep learning about you… feeling you.” His eyes darkened, as he continued, “But, I… don’t want you doing this with anyone but me. I want you to be mine, Gavin. Can you do that?”

Gavin just laughed, “Trust me, nobody else has come knocking recently… and, I guess I can keep it that way. And, you?”

With that, Nine pulled Gavin in, by the waist, their legs intertwining. The android shuddered, as the warmth of Gavin’s body covered his own. “Until you tell me you don’t want me, anymore,” he answered.

Gavin simply buried his head into the android’s chest, knowing that he was trapped; he couldn’t imagine anything that would tear him away from this android… this _man_. This lovely, perfect moment.


End file.
